mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Anonim031102/Brudnopis
Zesty Gourmand (z ang. zesty - pikantny oraz gourmand - smakosz, dosłownie: Pikantny Smakosz) — jednorożec, krytyk kulinarny, który oceniał restaurację Saffron Masali i Coriandera Cumina. Wygląd Zesty jest wysokim jednorożcem o szczupłej sylwetce. Ma zadarty pyszczek i wydatne kości policzkowe. Sierść klaczy jest siwa, a oczy purpurowe. Posiada krótką, zaczesaną do tyłu grzywę w dwóch odcieniach pudrowego różu oraz ogon w tym samym kolorze. Nosi czarne spodnie, białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem i długi purpurowy płaszcz z dwoma białymi guzikami, który zakrywa jej znaczek. Charakter Zesty jest bardzo konserwatywna. Lubi ustalać żelazne zasady i uparcie przy nich stoi. Widać to wyraźnie, gdy stworzyła reguły prowadzenia restauracji w Canterlocie i przyznaje dobre oceny (w postaci znaczków podków na tabliczkach przed wejściem) tylko tam, gdzie ściśle przestrzega się jej reguł. Jest uparta, nie lubi, gdy ktoś się jej sprzeciwia i ważne są dla niej autorytety. Odpowiada jej manipulowanie kucykami i mówienie im, gdzie i co mają jeść, a także nie rozumie jak można stołować się z restauracjach bez wysokiej klasy i rankingu. Przedstawienie w serii Klacz swój debiut miała w odcinku "Spice Up Your Life". Dowiadujemy się tam, że Zesty stworzyła kilka surowych zasad dotyczących prestiżu restauracji. Były one przystosowane do jej gustu i gdy restauratorzy spełnili je, otrzymywali najwyższą ocenę czyli trzy kopyta. Wtedy przed ich restauracją pojawiała się tabliczka z trzema odcinkami kopyt. Rarity znała te zasady, więc zaprosiła Zesty do Testy Treat, placówki prowadzonej przez Saffron Masalę i jej ojca, by zostali dobrze ocenieni. Wszystko zostało zmienione według sztywnych zasad Zesty, jednak Saffron nie zgodziła się na to. Przez niefortunny wypadek, krytyk została oblana potrawą, która miała być przez nią degustowana i oburzona opuściła restuarację i choć Rarity starała się zmienić zdanie Zesty, ta była zbyt pewna swoich zasad. Później, gdy Tasty Treat odniosła jednak sukces, klacz chciała znów narzucać kucykom swoje zdanie. Mimo niezadowolenia Zesty, restauracja pozostała unikatowa i popularna, nawet bez jej wysokiej oceny w postaci trzech kopyt. Galeria Saffron Masala (z ang. saffron - szafran oraz masala - masala, dosłownie: Szafran Masala) — jednorożec, klacz przyrządzająca potrawy wraz ze swoim ojcem w prowadzonej przez nich restauracji. Wygląd Saffron jest jednorożcem o pomarańczowej sierści i fioletowych oczach. Ma lekko zaokrąglony pyszczek oraz charakterystyczny kształt uszu. Jej kręcone grzywa i ogon są w dwóch odcieniach purpurowego, a znaczkiem jest kwiat szafranu. Klacz nosi beżową koszulę, czerwoną chustę z żółtymi koralikami, a także złote kolczyki i opaskę. Na lewej tylnej nodze ma pomarańczową bransoletkę. Charakter Saffron jest optymistką. Wierzy, że restauracja prowadzona przez nią i jej ojca w końcu znajdzie klientów. Chętnie przystaje na propozycję Pinkie Pie i razem z nią szuka kucyków, które odwiedzą jej lokal. Klacz jest także bardzo uparta. Kiedy Rarity zmieniła wygląd restauracji Saffron ciągle obstawała przy tym, że jej lokal musi się wyróżniać, podobnie jak jej kuchnia. Coriander Cumin (z ang. coriander - kolendra oraz cumin - kminek) — jednorożec, ogier przyrządzający potrawy wraz ze swoją córką w prowadzonej przez nich restauracji. Wygląd Coriander to jednorożec o krępej budowie ciała i charakterystycznym kształcie uszu. Ma sierść w kolorze musztardowym, krótką, kręconą grzywę w dwóch odcieniach purpurowego oraz fioletowe oczy. Posiada również grube brwi i wąsy. Nosi koszulę w ugrowym kolorze. Jego znaczkiem jest miseczka z przyprawami. Charakter Coriander jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojej córki, czyli pesymistą, wątpiącym we wszystko, na przykład w to, że Zesty Gourmand odwiedzi jego restaurację wraz z klientami. Nie zgadzał z Saffron w wielu kwestiach. Wierzył także, że jedyną nadzieją na przetrwanie ich wspólnego lokalu jest przemienienie go w identyczny jak inne restauracje w mieście. Mimo różnic, ogier bardzo kocha swoją córkę i chce, aby była szczęśliwa. Przedstawienie w serii (obu kucyków) Coriander Cumin i Saffron Masala swój debiut mieli w odcinku Spice Up Your Life, kiedy to Rarity i Pinkie Pie udają się do ich restauracji w celu wypełnienia misji od znaczkowej mapy. Galeria Nie krępuj się, wrzucaj zdjęcia, jeżeli masz, nie warto robić solo, skoro można wspólnie. , pomóż mi. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy oprócz w galerii, również przy artykułach, bo sam nie dam rady. Każdy ma tu wstęp, może edytować, jednak mądrze, bez głupot i psucia artykułów, na to są paragrafy. Los tych artykułów leży w twoich rękach (no i oczywiście w moich, rzecz jasna). Galeria Zesty Galeria Saffron i Coriandena Charlotte Fullerton thumbCharlotte Fullerton - amerykańska pisarka powieściowa i komiksowa, a także autorka animacji dla My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Wdowa po scenarzyście i producencie Dwayne McDuffie. Charlotte Fullerton i My Little Pony Charlotte Fullerton napisała scenariusze do odcinków: "Dziewczyński wieczór", "Sukces spod igły", "Ptaszek na uwięzi", "Konkurs pupili", "Bobasy Cake", "Lekcja stanowczości" (wraz z Meriwetherem Williamsem) oraz "Superkucyki" (razem z Meghan McCarthy i Betsy McGowen) M. A. Larson thumb M.A. Larson - (pełne imię Mitchell Aaron Larson) amerykański scenarzysta i autor. Pisał dla kilku seriali animowanych, takich jak "Dom dla wymyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster", "Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą", "Wodogrzmoty Małe", "Littlest Pet Shop" oraz My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia i innych. M. A. Larson i My Little Pony M. A. Larson napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Rój stulecia", "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", "Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej", "Powrót do harmonii" część 1 i 2, "Luna odmieniona", "Tajemnica nadmiaru", "Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000", "Pora na czas", "Sekrety Ponyville", "Pojedynek na czary", "Sposób na zaklęcie", "Ach, życie...", "Kopę lat!" i "Detektyw Rarity". Współtworzył także odcinki "Znaczkowa mapa" część 1 i 2 oraz "Rozterki Apple Bloom". Dave Polsky thumbDave Polsky (właść. David Polsky) - amerykański scenarzysta najbardziej znany z pracy przy serialu animowanym "Maggie Brzęczymucha". Dave Polsky i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Różowa intuicja", "Impas", "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", "Spike do usług", "Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy", "Kucykowe dyscypliny", "Samodzielna Dzielna Do", "Rarity podbija Manehattan", "Nauka z Twilight", "Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle", "Igrzyska w Equestrii", "Ścigany", "Siostrzany Turniej", "On Your Marks" oraz "Newbie Dash". Meriwether Williams thumbMeriwether Williams - amerykańska scenarzystka. Pracowała przy wielu serialach, m.in: "Harcerz Lazlo", "Pora na przygodę!", "Littlest Pet Shop" i "SpongeBob Kanciastoporty" Meriwether Williams i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusze do odcinków: "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka", "Wigilia Serdeczności", "Lekcja stanowczości", "Poszukiwacze smoków", "Akademia Wonderbolts", "Spike do usług" oraz "Nietoperze!" Corey Powell thumbCorey Powell - amerykańska producentka i scenarzystka. Corey Powell i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusze do odcinków: "Bezsenność w Ponyville", "Tylko dla pomocników", "Rainbow Falls" oraz "Inspiracja, manifestacja". Josh Haber thumb Josh Haber - amerykański scenarzysta i aktor. Znany z filmu "Pasja". Napisał scenariusze do wielu odcinków serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia oraz do My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni oraz do animowanych klipów z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Josh Haber i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Zamkomania", "Proste życie", "Wiara czyni cuda", "Znaczki raz jeszcze" część 1 i 2, "Kryształowanie część 1 i 2, "Podarunek Maud Pie", "On Your Marks" i "Stranger Than Fan Fiction". Ed Valentine thumbEd Valentine - amerykański scenarzysta, pracował przy serialach takich jak "Sezamkowy Zakątek", "Wróżkowie chrzestni", czy "Doktor Dosia". Ed Valentine i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do dwóch odcinków, "Przyjaźń uskrzydla" i "O jednego za dużo" (współpraca). Betsy McGowen thumbBetsy McGowen - amerykańska scenarzystka znana głównie z pracy przy serialach "Denny Obóz", "Chuck i przyjaciele" oraz "Johny Test". Betsy McGowen i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusz do odcinka "Superkucyki" (współpraca). Natasha Levinger thumbNatasha Levinger - amerykańska scenarzystka najbardziej znana z pracy przy filmie "My Sexiest Mistake". Natasha Levinger i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusze do odcinków "Pinkie Apple Pie", "Nielekko być bryzusiem", "Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje" i "Noc Koszmarów". Jayson Thiessen thumbJayson Thiessen - były reżyser i producent serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Pracował przy filmach My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks i My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Jayson Thiessen i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Honor Pinkie" (współpraca), "Księżniczka Spike" (współpraca), "Ale impreza!" (współpraca) oraz "Dobranoc" (współpraca). Scott Sonneborn thumb Scott Sonneborn - scenarzysta wielu kreskówek i programów dla dzieci i młodzieży takich jak: "Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie", "Chuck i przyjaciele", "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" i wiele innych. Scott Sonneborn i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Lekcja samodzielności", "Targi wymiany", "Znaczkowa mapa" część 1 i 2 (współpraca), "Rozterki Apple Bloom" (współpraca) i "Dobranoc" (współpraca). Noelle Benvenuti Noelle Benvenuti — amerykańska scenarzystka, autorka scenariuszy do dwóch odcinków My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Noelle Benvenuti i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusze do odcinków "Maud Pie" oraz "Kuce w wielkim mieście". Kristine Songco thumbKristine Songco — amerykańska scenarzystka, znana z pracy przy serialach animowanych: "Mighty B", "Turbo Dudley – psi agent" oraz "Fanboy i Chum Chum". Kristine Songco i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusze do odcinków "Nie ma to jak w domu" (współpraca), "Detektyw Rarity" (współpraca), "Hooffieldowie – McColtsi" (współpraca), oraz "Gauntlet of Fire" (współpraca). Neal Dusedau thumbNeal Dusedau — amerykański scenarzysta, pracował przy produkcjach takich jak: "Akwalans", czy "Johnny Test". Neal Dusedau i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Księżniczka Spike" (współpraca), "Żartowniś Discord" i "Applejack's Day Off" (współpraca). Jim Miller thumbJim Miller - opiekun i współ-dyrektor My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Udzielał także głosu Królowi Sombrze, Troubleshoesowi Clyde'owi oraz Goldengrape'owi w oryginalnej wersji My Little Pony. Jim Miller i My Little Pony Jim Miller napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Księżniczka Spike" (współpraca), "Ale impreza!" (współpraca), a także "Dobranoc" (współpraca). Nick Confalone thumbNick Confalone — amerykański scenarzysta, znany z pracy przy serialach: "Johnny Test", "Akwalans", "Kick Strach się bać". Nick Confalone i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "Ale impreza!" (współpraca), "Wspólne Święta", "No Second Prances", "The Saddle Row Review Joanna Lewis Joanna Lewis - scenarzystka i aktorka. Pracowała przy wielu produkcjach takich jak: "Turbo Dudley – psi agent", "Wróżkowie chrzestni", "Wróżkowie chrzestni: Dorośnij Timmy!", "Sullivan i Syn" i innych. Joanna Lewis i My Little Pony Napisała scenariusze do odcinków: "Nie ma to jak w domu" (współpraca), "Detektyw Rarity" (współpraca), "Hooffieldowie – McColtsi" (współpraca) oraz "Gauntlet of Fire" (współpraca). Michael P. Fox thumbMichael P. Fox — amerykański scenarzysta, pracował przy produkcjach takich jak: "Jim wie lepiej", "The First Family" i "Magazyn 13". Michael P. Fox i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków "The Gift of the Maud Pie" (współpraca) oraz "Applejack's "Day" Off" (współpraca). Wil Fox Wil Fox — amerykański scenarzysta, pracował przy produkcjach takich jak: "The First Family" oraz "Jim wie lepiej". Wil Fox i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków "The Gift of the Maud Pie" (współpraca) oraz "Applejack's "Day" Off" (współpraca). Dave Rapp Dave Rapp (właść. David Rapp) — amerykański scenarzysta, znany z pracy przy serialu sensacyjnym "Bez śladu". Dave Rapp i My Little Pony Napisał scenariusze do odcinków "Newbie Dash" (współpraca) oraz "Flutter Brutter"(współpraca). Michael Vogel thumbMichael Vogel - amerykański pisarz i producent, a także Wiceprezes Rozwoju Hasbro Studios. Michael Vogel i My Little Pony Michael Vogel napisał scenariusze do odcinków: "A Hearth's Warming Tail", "Spice Up Your Life" oraz "Stranger Than Fan Fiction" (współpraca) Gillian M. Berrow thumbGillian M. Berrow - amerykańska pisarka oraz autorka animacji dla My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Gillian M. Berrow i My Little Pony Gillian napisała scenariusz do odcinka Wielka tajemnica Pinkie. Poza tym jest częstym gościem i uczestnikiem konwentów fanów My little Pony.